


What She Asked For

by loveslashangst



Series: The Eleven!Amy KinkMeme Chronicles - Light Side [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/pseuds/loveslashangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's Note To Self: "Never tempt the Doctor with naughty outfits unless you're ready for the shag of a lifetime." Sequel to "Asking For It"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on the "Eleven-Era Kink Meme" (http://community.livejournal.com/eleventy_kink/365.html?thread=71021#t71021) as a sequel to the prompt "Eleven/Amy, Amy teases the doctor by wandering around the TARDIS half-naked in an attempt to seduce him. It works." I WAS gonna leave this at "Asking For It", but I've never really understood the point of that much tease without some decent, hardcore action.

The Doctor slides in hard. Cool, almost cold. Tingling against Amy's swollen cunt. Thick. Alive. Amy almost laughs in delight at the victory of having him. Inside her. At last.

His hands are possessive at her hips. His cock drives deep. Deeper. Filling her until his hips are hard against her arse. Heaven.

Then he stops. Stays where he is, pulsing ever so slightly. Nuzzles the back of her neck. A slight cool breath on her bare skin. Her nipples tighten. Her breath catches. His hands travel slowly upwards. Over her ribcage. To the top of the bustier. He cups her breasts. Gently kneads. And though it's wonderful, she was pretty much hoping she'd get him worked up enough that he'd just fuck her raw.

"Doctor?" she only sounds a little breathless to her own ears. These heels are more comfortable than any seven-inch stilettos have a right to be, but she's not sure she can…

"Shhhh." The soft exhalation stills her. "Just feel."

And for a moment, she just loves the feel of him. His hands. His breath. His cock. Her Doctor. The one she's been waiting for. The one she wanted her whole life. She rocks back slightly, pressing herself onto him more. His hands return to her hips, a polite warning for her not to move.

"I'm not human, Amy." He's lipping her earlobe, his voice annoyingly -- and alluringly -- calm. "I'm a Time Lord. Quantum animal. Nature's first experiment with full-blown bipedal sentience. That means I'm not like you."

That should really scare her, but instead she bears down on him, making them both shudder sweetly. "So? What are you like?"

He brushes her hair aside again. A love bite to the back of her neck. Just enough teeth to make her shiver. Slow, wet suction that makes every part of her body tightens in raw need. "Quantum animal," he repeats. One hand presses just below her ribcage so the length of his body is hard against hers. "Not fully matter. Not fully energy." His other hand traces up her thigh. Finds its way through the lace and petticoats. "The change comes at two points:" He's stroking her clit now, a slight vibration that's bringing her closer and closer to the edge. "Death and orgasm." Cool lips trace the line of her neck to her shoulder. "But first things first. What do you feel?"

It takes her brain a moment to work right. "You," she says. "Your hands. Your mouth. Your cock." She smiles.

"Is that good?" It's a harsh breath across her ear.

"You're long," she says, "Cool. Lovely. But would you mind--?"

"What else?" that smooth, calm voice interrupts smoothly.

She shudders hard, coming sweetly. His hand stills. Withdraws. Trickles of dampness run down her inner thighs, soaking her knickers and her fishnets. "I'm running like a faucet."

"Yes, you are." He brings his fingers to his nose. "But that's not just you." He wafts his fingers under her nose. "It's us. Time Ladies aren't as wet as humans. Or as hot. So we have to compensate."

She almost succumbs to the temptation to lick his fingers. "So you're…"

"Making sure you're damp enough that I can fuck you soundly?" he says calmly. "Yes."

She all but inhales his fingers. Tastes herself. The odd, tingling tang of him. Next time, she'll have to…

He pulls his hand away. Pushes her shoulders down roughly so she's spread wider on his cock. His fingers are bruising at her hip. The strokes are quick and shallow at first. Deeper. Deeper. The sound begins low in her throat. As he pounds into her, the moan becomes a cry. Builds to a scream. Both hands on her hips. Cool, hard cock, warming as she heats. Her cunt's overflowing. Rivulets run down her thighs. Soak to her knees. To her ankles. The Doctor bounces her tits with every stroke. Fucks her as mercilessly as she'd hoped. She clings to the edge of the console. Revels in the sound of his hips, slapping against her arse. Deeper still. Now slower. Fiercer. As if he's determined to fuck away any memory of any other man who's been here before. She's gasping his name. Begging. No one's ever made her beg before. (And no one ever told her she'd like it.)

She comes screaming for him to fuck her harder.

He curls a hand under her shoulder. Hauls her upright. Clamps a hand over her mouth before she can speak. "Now the exchange of procreative material. Our bow to the physical." The cock inside her seems to swell. Envelops her cervix. She shudders in shock and pleasure. "Not genetically compatible, though." How can the Doctor be so calm? "Couldn't knock you up if I tried. Just means you'll be dripping come for days."

It tingles. Hot. So much hotter than the rest of him. Fills her womb with effervescent heat. Gold. Golden energy, like that she'd seen on his hands the night they first met.

"Halfway there," says the harsh whisper.

He pulls away. Spins her around to face him. Picks her up, hands under her arse. Deposits her on the one part of the console not occupied with flotsam and jetsam. Smiles down at her. She looks up at him, trying hard to recover something resembling dignity. He kisses her, hard and fierce and possessive. She wraps her legs around him. Crosses her ankles beneath his arse. Traps him against her.

He pulls back again. Fights to escape her embrace. Stops the next kiss with a stern finger across her lips.

He reaches into her petticoats. Unfastens first one stocking, then the other. His eyes never leave hers, like he's drinking in every second of her reaction. She fights the almost overwhelming urge to close her eyes so she can just enjoy being fucked. But she doesn't want to give up the sight of him.

He takes her ankle. Sets it on his shoulder.

"Oh, god, YES!"

He unbuckles the ankle strap. Strips off her shoe. Tosses it aside. Slowly slides her stocking off. She hooks her foot around the back of his head. Ruffles his hair a bit with her toes. He makes a slipknot in the stocking. Seizes her wrist. Tightens the slipknot down. Binds her wrist to a handy lever.

"Yes, Doctor, PLEASE!"

Now the other ankle. The other shoe. She almost cheers as it clatters to the floor. He strips off the other stocking. Slower this time. She fights against her bond. Loves how tightly it pulls. He kisses his way down her the inside of her thigh. Teases and licks the back of her knee. Pulls the second stocking off with aching slowness, his eyes on hers.

With her free hand, she fumbles at the front closures on her bustier.

He ties a slipknot in the other stocking. Grabs her free wrist. Loops the stocking around it. Tightens it firmly.

"But I want--"

"I'll finish it," he assures her. Smiling, she lets him stretch her arm wide. He ties her to another hook or lever or something she could only see if she cared enough to crane her neck to look. And she's too busy enjoying the sexual blush on his cheeks to look.

She nestles down into her bonds. Arches an eyebrow up at him in expectation. Ruffles the hair at the back of his head with her toes.

No doubt he planned to make short work of her bustier, but the thing proves to be as annoying for him to remove as it was for her to get into in the first place. Vexed, he snatches the sonic screwdriver from its port in the console. Sets it.

Her whole body responds, aching for more of the taste he gave her earlier.

Instead, he sonics each closure. Rips the bustier open.

She laughs at his exuberance. "Always wanted to do that?"

He's almost grinning. "Actually, yeah." His hands travel down to pause at the waistband of her petticoats. Would you mind if I?"

She shakes her head no. "Knock yourself out."

He rips off the layers of petticoats. One... Two... Three... Four… She's naked now, except for the crotchless knickers. Bared and soundly fucked and full of what must be Time Lord come and almost desperate for more of whatever he's got planned next.

His hands cover her breasts. Thumbs stroke her nipples. When he bends to kiss her, she stretches up to meet him. Devours him. Lips. Tongue. Traces of that same tang she tasted on his fingers.

After just long enough, he pulls back.

She moves her hands until she has twin handfuls of stocking-bondage. Gives him a look that (hopefully) conveys how much she wants whatever the other half of this is. "Well?"

Smiling, he moves her ankles back up to his shoulders. Kisses his way back up her inner thigh. Sinks to his knees. Buries his face in her cunt. Licks. Laps. Suckles her clit. Eats her slowly. Thrusts his tongue inside. Fucks her a little with it.

She comes completely unglued. Then just comes. Then fights her bonds until they dig into her wrists. "Doctor, fucking PLEASE!"

He kisses his way quickly up her belly. Lingers first at one nipple. Nips at the other. Keeps her feet at his shoulders as he stands. Bends her nearly in half as he reaches for his cock. Lines it up. Slides inside her. It should hurt. Instead, she shudders in bliss at the friction of that cool hardness on the sensitized flesh of her cunt.

He braces on the console, hands on either side of her head. "Quantum animal," he says again. "First we fuck you, then we blend with you. When I build us again, you'll feel me. In your mind. In your body. In every particle of your being."

He flicks his eyes.

She follows his gaze, breathless and wanting. His hand is on a lever.

"You like being fucked this way?" says the Doctor. "I pull this. We go into a loop. X-rated Groundhog Day. Same minutes over and over."

"I thought you couldn't--"

"TARDIS likes you," he says. "She likes this. So do I. So if you want, I pull this. Time repeats. We come again and again and again until you beg me to stop."

All she can do is draw a sharp breath.

His eyes are steady and hungry. "Ready?"

She manages a nod.

He begins to move, eyes intense. She moans. It's fantastic, a sweet rocking. She swears a blue streak. He keeps a steady rhythm. She demands. He chuckles. She curses him out. He fucks her a little harder. She arches to meet each thrust, loving the bite of the stockings at her wrists.

The air seems to thicken around them. Zipping golden particles. A sweet tingling deep inside her. Anticipation. He's going to come for real, whatever that means. And the faster he moves, the more sure she is that the bondage isn't just for the kink of it. She's tied up and helpless and being fucked by an alien who doesn't come like a normal man. He might do anything.

She almost asks him to stop. A soothing presence wends its way into her mind. The Doctor. Her Doctor. He reassures without words. His lips brush hers. She kisses him. Relaxes. Comes again, a blissful shudder. Then she can feel it. Energy. Heat. It crackles from his mouth to hers. When he pulls back from the kiss, his skin is glowing, faintly gold. His eyes are deep. Deeper. If she could only make her own eyes focus, she could see everything in his.

His mind caresses hers. His mouth caresses hers. His cock caresses her, stroking her slowly and steadily. This will be… It will be…

Faster now. She flexes her hands open. Lets the bonds hold her. Closer. Deeper. Stranger. His cock, deliciously cool before, is heating. His cool skin is heating. His mouth is now lava-hot against hers. He pulls back a little, hips thrusting into her.

"Doctor?" She needs him. Needs…

"Soon." Even his voice is hotter. Quantum, he said, like energy. And that energy seems to boil up from his very soul. Overwhelming him. Flooding her. It's like being fucked by lightning. Hot. So hot. And his need, hotter still. The need to connect. To be part of her. To know her completely. Yes, he wants her, in ways he doesn't have words for.

And she's more desperate than ever to have him. "Doctor!"

Soon. Very soon. Her own orgasm is at the same slow boil. It uncurls deep inside. Comes to the surface. Waits for him. Wants him. Needs him. She's going to come endlessly if only… In a minute… So close… Yes, please… just like… Almost there… Please don't stop!

"Amy?"

"OHGODYESPLEASENOW!" The orgasm rolls her. Overwhelms everything.

Golden energy bursts through her. Inside her. Over her skin. It infuses every pore and particle with bliss. His bliss. Her bliss. Their bliss.

She screams his name until her voice breaks.

When she recovers her senses, his face slowly comes back into focus. He's still glowing. Smiling. With a tilt of his head and a flick of his eyes, he wordlessly asks the question.

She nods as vigorously as she can.

The Doctor pulls the lever.


End file.
